


Tiger Juice

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This For Me, Jackson is a good boyfriend, M/M, but you can read it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: When the news gives Stiles an anxiety attack, Jackson rushes to his aid.





	Tiger Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one I the most personal things I've ever written. Last night I had a horrible anxiety attack after reading a news article I saw on Facebook. 
> 
> The title is the term my friends and I use for anxiety.
> 
> Trigger warning: Themes of anxiety and Mild reference to vomit.

#

A loud retch pulled Jackson out of his nap. Before he could question what the noise he heard was, it happened again. He jumped out out of his chair and raced across the apartment into the bedroom. Another retch sounded, as Jackson turned to the door of the adjoining bathroom. 

"Baby? Is that you?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Stiles' voice answered softly. 

"Can I come in?" 

Jackson worried as Stiles didn't answer. "Baby, I can smell the anxiety out here," he said. "Can I please come in?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. Jackson opened the door to find Stiles sitting in front of the toilet, the front of his shirt stained with the stomach contents that didn't make it into the bowl. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it something you ate?"

"No," Stiles said. "It's an anxiety attack."

Jackson picked his boyfriend up and sat him up on the toilet. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

He reached into the cabinet below the sink and pulled out a washcloth. He then wet it in the sink. "We need to get this shirt off first. Is that okay?" When Stiles nodded, Jackson carefully peeled it off, making sure to not get any of the vomit on either of them. 

He deposited the shirt beside them and began helping Stiles clean his face. "What happened?" He asked. 

"It's the news," Stiles replied. "I was on Facebook and one of the news sites posted some article about the president threatening to start shit with someone else and you know how my brain twists that to it reaching apocalyptic proportions."

After Stiles was clean, Jackson wrapped the anxious boy in his arms and led him to the bed. 

"We're gonna be okay, you know that, right?" Jackson asked. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Deep down, I do know that," Stiles replied. "It's just that my mind doesn't…" he tried to find the right words. "My brain is wired to go to the worst case scenario every time."

Stiles laid down on the bed and curled up with his pillow. Jackson moved to his side of the bed and wrapped him up in a warm embrace. He then spotted Stiles' phone on the mattress. "Is this where you read it?"

"Yeah. The article is still up."

Jackson picked the phone up and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Did you break my phone?"

"If I did, I'll buy you a new one."

"Why am I like this, Jackson?" Stiles asked. "Why is my brain broken?" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Jackson rolled his boyfriend over to face him. "You're not broken," he said. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever met. I'm not talking about on the outside either. Granted you are sexy, but your mind is beautiful. Your quick thinking has saved our lives more times than I can fucking count. If that's broken, I don't want to know what a healthy, well functioning brain looks like."

Stiles smiled through the tears. "I just wish I could trade this anxiety for something else."

"It's a product of evolution. Humans have long since evolved from running for their lives from tigers in fields but our brains haven't. Our brains still think there's danger around every corner. Anxiety attacks like this just mean you have a little extra Tiger Juice flowing." He looked at the TV across from the bed. "Were you watching South Park?"

"Yeah, I was," Stiles answered. "I found a thing that lets me watch the entire series for free. I decided to start from the beginning."

"This is the perfect way to stop the juice from flowing!" Jackson chirped. He reached for the remote and hit play. 

"Damn it, Cartman!" A cartoon voice called out of the television. "You're such a fatass that when you walk down the street, people yell 'Goddamn it, that is a big fat ass!'"

Stiles softly giggled at the cartoon antics on screen. After that episode ended and the next one began, Stiles looked toward his boyfriend. "Are you sure we'll be alright?" He asked. 

"Baby," Jackson replied. "As long as I'm here, I promise you, nothing bad is ever going to happen." To punctuate, he placed a soft kiss to Stiles' lips.

The two sat in their bed watching cartoons until well in the morning, allowing Stiles to laugh away his bad feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this one. Please comment and leave a kudos if you did. Thanks for reading.


End file.
